Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with spinal implant stabilization of degenerated intervertebral discs, as an example. When an intervertebral disc is subject to degeneration caused by trauma, disease, and/or aging, for example, a partial or full removal from the spinal column is often required. This discectomy creates a void that may result in an alteration in the natural separation distance between adjacent vertebrae and an overall destabilization of the spinal column. To maintain the natural separation between the vertebrae and to help prevent pressure from being applied to nerves that pass between vertebral bodies, an intervertebral spinal implant is inserted within the space created by the removal or partial removal of an intervertebral disc between adjacent vertebrae. The spinal implant may maintain the height of the spine and restore stability to the spine. Later and in some instances, intervertebral bone growth may fuse the spinal implant to adjacent vertebrae.
The spinal implant may be inserted during a spinal fixation procedure using an anterior, lateral, or posterior spinal approach. In some situations, the anterior approach results in an easier approach, less muscle and tissue damage, and/or less bone removal than other approaches. Following insertion of the spinal implant, a spinal plate is coupled to one or more vertebrae in order to stabilize the vertebrae and inhibit backout of the spinal implant from between vertebrae. Fasteners (e.g., bone screws) may be used to fasten the spinal plate to vertebrae. There exists a continuing need for spinal plates that inhibit backout while causing minimum damage to the surrounding bone and tissue during implantation as well as subsequent use following implantation.